


That one time when they had sex on the bus

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tommy shivered under him and Adam could feel him straining to stay still, to let Adam fuck him slow and sweet.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	That one time when they had sex on the bus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of something I was working on that is just not gonna work. This was hot ad fun, so I thought I’d be nice and share. *mwhaha*

Adam’s fingers slipped on Tommy’s sweat-slick skin, sliding up Tommy’s hips to his waist, his dick hard and throbbing inside the heat of Tommy’s ass. Adam shifted his grip, digging in so he could pull out slowly. Tommy shivered under him and Adam could feel him straining to stay still, to let Adam fuck him slow and sweet. 

Their tiny room at the back of the bus was stiflingly hot, the scent of them, of sex, thick in the air. The lights were off, but there was a soft glow coming through the curtains and more light reflecting in the mirror in front of them. 

Closing his eyes, Adam started the slow slide back in, savoring the burn in his muscles, wanting to feel every tight inch of Tommy clutching around his cock. He paused when he was flush with Tommy’s ass, savoring the moment, loving the small hurt sounds Tommy was making. Then, when he couldn’t take it any longer, Adam drew back, pulling his cock out slowly, taking his time, making each inch feel like an hour, a lifetime. 

Tommy whimpered, his fingers flexing around the tiny strip of wood laminate that was standing in for the surface of a dresser. 

“Adam…” It was a sob and a plea in one gasping slide of sound. 

Adam pulled one hand from its death grip on Tommy’s waist to stroke down 

Tommy’s back, soothing the tremors rippling through Tommy. 

“God Tommy…”

Tommy turned his head and looked back at Adam with eyes so dark they were nearly black. “Please…” 

“You feel…“ Adam held them there, the tip of his cock nearly sliding out of Tommy’s hole, holding in a growl and relishing the ache in his back and arms as he held them both of them at the edge of sanity. “So, fucking good.” 

Tommy groaned and dropped his head against the mirror, his arms shaking. “Adam, please…”

Adam pushed back in just as slowly, fingers gripping tighter. He leaned forward, sticky chest to straining back, and licked at a drop of sweat from the back of Tommy’s neck. “Shhh,” Adam purred. “You said I could fuck you how ever I wanted till we got to Reno. This,” he pulled back a little, a tease, then slammed in hard. “Is what I want.”

“Shit. Shit. Shit,” Tommy panted. “How much longer to fucking Reno?”

Adam laughed. “Just long enough.” He pulled out inch by inch, torturing them both. 

“Love you like this. So fucking pliant and willing. Needing me to fuck you.”

“You love me-“ Tommy sucked in a breath. “Every way.”

“Yeah, I kinda do.” Adam shifted his grip and pushed back in, a little faster than he’d planned. His patience was fraying. He wanted the sweet ache to last but he wasn’t going to make it much longer. He pulled out, the burn spiking hard along his dick and up his spine.

They had to be close to Reno anyway. “Hold on,” he said, shoving back in abruptly. 

“Yeah, come, on.” Tommy slipped further down, his head practically resting on the dresser’s top, pushing his ass back against Adam. “Come on.”

Adam growled and fucked into Tommy hard and fast, pulled out and did it again. He slammed them both against the wall of their desire. Harder, as hard as he could manage until Tommy was writhing in his grip and calling out his name on one long, pained moan. Tommy’s muscles locked, everything tightening down around Adam, as he came. 

“Shit!” Adam grunted. He pulled on Tommy’s hips, dragging him away from the thin walls of the bus and let himself go, fucking in near-mindless bliss until his orgasm hit and took him over the edge. 

“God damn.” Tommy’s voice came from the melted puddle of boyfriend under Adam’s spent body. Adam chuckled and Tommy said it again. “Damn, Lambert, when you decide you need to let off some stress…“ 

That had Adam tipping over with endorphin-fueled laughter. He stumbled back and to the side as the bus curved and threw them both toward the bed. Adam landed in a heap with a limp Tommy draped back to chest over him. 

“Oh man,” Tommy moaned. “I’ll trade you my favorite Fender if you promise not to make me move for a week.”

“And what do I get out of this deal?” Adam asked, letting his fingers wander across Tommy chest, down his side, back up to his oh-so-sensitive nipples. 

“My favorite Fender’s not enough?” Tommy squirmed but didn’t complain when Adam rolled the hard nub between his fingers. 

“I already have that. Actually I have a few dozen Fenders in the music room.”

“Piff.”

“Besides…“ Adam pulled his hands away from Tommy’s chest. As much as he wanted to hear all the sounds Tommy made when Adam played with him, he was hot and sticky and he wanted a shower. He pushed Tommy off to one side and stood up. “If you stay there, you won’t get to shower with me.”

“Right, cause there’s room in that cubby for both of us.”

Adam shrugged. “If one if us is on his knees…”

Tommy laughed and tossed a towel at Adam.


End file.
